Paper Walls
by CheshireEffect
Summary: "Curling up on the bean-bag chair, Matt laid his head beside Mello's and closed his eyes. For the first time he felt at home at Wammy's." Rated T for Swearing.


**I do not own DN.**

**Paper Walls.**

* * *

The little red-headed boy was waiting at the daycare's door, scanning the parking lot for his parents' red Camaro.

His afterschool teacher smiled toward him fondly before turning her attention to the ringing phone. "ABC Afterschool, Mrs. Finch speaking how may I help you? ….Oh….ooh no….yes he's here…" Mail listened, curious as his teacher talked on the phone before giving the school's address and hanging up.

"Mail, come here and sit down please. Your parent's won't be able to pick you up today so someone is going to pick you up in a bit." She smiled again and patted the little purple chair beside her. Matt sat down in it and pulled out his video game.

Soon the only sounds in the daycare were The Beetles, the beep of Mail's video game, and the scratching of Mrs. Finch's pencil as she wrote a lesson plan.

A woman arrived at the daycare in about an hour and Mail instantly distrusted her. She was too neat, fake almost, just like her smile. She crouched down in front of him in her navy blue pencil skirt.

"Hello Mail, my name's Rachel Miller. I'm with the CPS. Do you know what that is." Her voice was overly soft. It practically screamed 'I hate kids'. Mail didn't bother to look up from his game as he spoke.

"Child Protection Services, right?" He smiled as he completed another level, his mind half in reality and half in his pixelated world. The fake woman frowned.

"Well yes, that's right. Do you know why I'm here?"

'What a stupid question.' Matt fleetingly thought.

* * *

**Let's burn a hole, so we can climb out.**

**Of these paper walls, and this empty house.**

**Don't listen too close, they're words are like guns.**

**With bullets that fly and kill what you've won.**

* * *

Whammy's was the first place Mail was dumped. He knew well that kids skipped around in the system so it surprised him that after a bunch of test the Winchester orphanage became his home.

The only thing that Matt (as he had been renamed upon arrival) didn't like about his new 'home' was the rankings. He had, of course, met L when he had first arrived. He didn't want to be L. Plain and simple. No butterscotch.

L was strange and creepy in some ways. He was still human, sort of. (How can someone eat that many sweets and not be a sugar zombie?) Anyway, back on track Matty. L was strange but so was everyone else.

Why didn't Matt want to be L? It was simple.

L was lonely. Matt could see it in his eyes. Matt could read the emotions hidden in those black eyes and he could tell that L was just as lonely as he was. Sure the detective had an orphanage full of children that admired him and a fatherly caretaker that catered to his every need, but L, the person inside, was lonely.

Call Matt cold but even though he saw that loneliness that was so well hidden, didn't want to be L's friend. He didn't want to be L's anything; L's acquaintance, L's successor, L's ward, L's nothing.

That didn't stop Matt from telling L exactly how lonely he was. L had studied him for a long, agonizingly silent moment, before nodding, placing his thumb on his bottom lip and saying: "Perhaps you are right, Matt-kun."

Ever since then, whenever L would visit he would seek out Matt and inquire about his welfare. When Matt had suggested L make an effort toward sociality he hadn't meant with him.

* * *

**Let's burn a hole, so we can climb out.**

**Of these paper walls, and this empty house.**

**We're the only thing that's real.**

* * *

Mello didn't like his roommate. He made that decision as soon as he saw the begoggled redhead shuffle into the room and set his bag on the floor.

However Matt (as he had been told the boy's name was) didn't talk to him, or even glance his way. He ignored him and while this usually would have annoyed the blonde he was glad he didn't. He didn't want those creepy goggles turned on him.

That was how things went in their room; Mello would study and Matt would play his games. Silently and separately.

It annoyed the blonde that Matt didn't study but kept second place. Of course it didn't bother Mello overly much because he was still first. He was still number one in line for L's successors. What did bother him was the thought of 'what if Matt studied?' Where would that leave him?

Ripping open a chocolate bar he glowered at the tuft of red hair sticking out of the comforter on the other side of the room. As long as Matt stayed out of his way everything would be fine.

* * *

**These visions we have of ten years ago,**

**Of stars in the sky and us down below.**

**In streets and east coast lines,**

**We kept this scene alive.**

* * *

Near didn't like the fact that the blond boy-girl was mean to him. He didn't like the fact that the blonde boy-girl said he was a sheep. He wasn't a sheep last time he had checked and he hadn't suddenly grown hooves in the four month since his last physical.

Maybe Mello didn't like him because he was first. He had taken the boy-girl's spot after all. Which, in turn had knocked Mello down to second and the Matt down to third.

Picking up a domino Near placed it beside the others, continuing on until he was done. Stepping back he looked down at the large 1 on his floor before tipping the dominoes. Clinks and clacks filled the air like thousands of tiny little plastic bells as the dominoes fell.

The 1 remained. It only mattered who had it. Who won and who lost.

Near or Mello.

* * *

**Here I am, still hold on to this, **

**Dream we had, won't let go of it, **

**Hear me now, you will never be alone**

* * *

"I hate him."

It was these three words that finally broke the silence in their room besides the usually 'move you shit' or 'go the fuck to bed' all courtesy of Mello.

In fact Matt rarely smoke unless he was talking abuse to a character in his games. Not bothering to pause his game the now thirteen year old Matt listened to his roommate rant.

It went something like this: "I hate him so much. Who the fuck does Near think he is taking my spot. Sure I didn't get upset the first time because he's just a stupid fucking sheep that goes" *imitate goat noise here* "to all the right question but now. After two fucking years he's still there in his stupid fruit of the looms pj's with all his hundred percents in my fucking spot! Are you even listening?"

When this was asked Matt would promptly nod his head and continue squishing goombas under his Italian loafers.

Today however was different. When Mello finished his rant he asked the same question and Matt nodded. Mello was supposed to continue ranting. Mello was supposed to finish said rant and plop onto his bed with a 'humpf'. Mello was supposed to grab a chocolate bar and attack it.

Instead he grabbed a Matt bar and attacked that. First he took the Gameboy and flung it at the wall (where it promptly smashed to pieces. Oh no.) before punching Matt in the stomach.

Matt doubled over as all the air wheezed out of him and Mello glared down at him.

"You're not listening!" he shrieked and Matt almost laughed.

"Why the fuck should I have to listen to your stupid problems?" Matt yelled back.

Silence. Stunned, deadly, silence. Mello blinked at the not-so quiet apathetic red-head for a long moment before smiling.

"Fine." He said.

Matt should have left it there. He should have kept his mouth shut, but apparently his mouth had other ideas and decided not to consult his brain first.

"You're always whining about being number two and about how Near is number one. So what? Who the hell cares? They're numbers, stupid numbers that are posted to keep us apart. To make us want to fight. Do you honestly think we need those numbers to motivate us? You study all fucking day and it never changes. You're still number two and Near is _still number one._ Get. Over. It."

Matt had never talked so much in his life. Not once. He probably never would again judging by the murderous look Mello was giving him.

Then the blonde started to laugh. It started off as a small giggle before escalating into an ohmigod-I-can't-breath type of laugh. He laughed until he was on the floor clutching his sides with tears rolling down his face.

Because this was so fucking hilarious. Yeah, so is sarcasm.

Matt looked at Mello for a long moment before retrieving his poor Gameboy and leaving the crazy blonde in the room alone.

This was the beginning of their insane yet inseparable friendship.

* * *

**Don't listen too close, they're words are like guns.**

**With bullets that fly and kill what you've won.**

**Some love to hate, and some tell you lies.**

**So let's make a toast, and kiss them goodbye**

* * *

Near wasn't number one. He had been dropped to the cursed number two finally. Mello should be happy right?

He would be if he was the one that had knocked Near down a peg. That would mean he was number one. But no, he was number fucking THREE!

So who was number one then? Well he'd give you three tiny hints. One name, four letters, started with an M and ended with a T. Have you guessed who it is? Good now go warn them because there is a murderous blonde hunting them down.

Run and ring the warning bell before he finds number one. Tell them to hide and pray for their lives.

Matt was oblivious to his imminent death. He never checked the ranks. He only knew about the first three because of Mello, because all the others were below the blonde's need for recognition.

One, two, three; place, check, checkmate.

So when the door slammed open with more than its usually force Matt new something was up. Not that it would affect him at all. It was just another one of Mello tantrums. Speak of the devil, Mello was standing beside his bed, hands on hips, and foot tapping.

Pausing his game, Matt sat it aside (in a safe spot behind his back and under his pillow). "Yes Mello?" he asked.

Mello let out a deep breath. "I'm third. I'm third and Near is fucking second." The blonde announce and Matt felt sad for whoever was now in the first position. Poor bastard.

"Who got first?" he asked, not really curious but knowing that Mello wanted to talk…i.e. complain about how life was just trying to fuck him over.

"Oh no one really, just a red-head that doesn't talk much, never studies, doesn't deserve his ranking at all." Mello said sweetly and Matt did a double take, trying to think of whoever it might be that was about to get their face pounded in.

Red hair, doesn't talk much…. Wait. Oh shit! "Do they have a roommate?" he asked and Mello nodded. "Oh well then you might not to kill them…because their roommate might get upset." He said looking toward the door. There was no way he'd make it.

"Oh I don't think their roommate would mind overly much. In fact they gave _extensive_ directions to paint the walls red." Mello said and Matt bolted.

He never made it to the door. Mello was on him in a flash of blonde hair, black nails, and flying fists.

Gasping Matt grabbed Mello's wrist before the blonde could punch him again and pulled it to side. "Stop it!" he yelled and Mello just shook his head.

"No! I'm third because of you! How the FUCK are you smarter than me you stupid lying bitch?" Mello shrieked and punched Matt with his free hand. Once he had both hands free he conitued to punch the redhead until Matt curled into a little protective ball.

Suddenly the blonde slumped down beside his roomate and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't Matt just stay third? Why did he have to fuck things up?

Looking over at his trembling 'friend' he felt a small sliver of guilt.

"Hey?" he said and frowned when Matt didn't respond. "Matty, I'm sorry." He said quietly but Matt still ignored him. "Fine be that way. Your stupid anyways." He snapped and stood up to leave. Matt let him.

When Mello returned an hour later Matt hadn't moved and for once the blonde felt a hint of fear.

"Matt come on get up." He said and pulled at Matt's arm. The redhead didn't respond in any way. Frowning he pulled Matt up and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He half shouted before running toward the infirmary.

* * *

**Here I am, still hold on to this,**

**Dream we had, won't let go of it, **

**Hear me now, you will never be alone**

* * *

When Matt woke up he was surrounded by bright light and the smell of pine-sol. Reaching out he felt around toward where his nightstand should be, trying to find his goggles.

"Here." A familiar voice said and his goggles were pressed into his hand. L? What was he doing here? Where was _here?_

"L?" he said and winced at the sound of his own voice. It was all scratchy, like he had been sleeping for a long time.

"Here Matt-kun, this should help." L said and brought a glass of water up to his lips. Matt reached up and took a hold of it himself.

"Where am I?" he asked once he could talk normally. L fiddled his toes and looked at the glass of water now back on the night table.

"You are in the infirmary." The detective said and two of his fingers tapped empty air as if bored.

"The infirm… How I'd get here?" Matt was now utterly confused. Why was he in the infirmary and why was _L_ there?

"You don't remember?" L asked and Matt shook his head. Did it sound like he remembered? "Interesting. You've been here for the last four days after Mello called the nurses. He said you hurt yourself. You don't remember any of this Matt-kun?"

Matt shook his head again. No, he didn't? The last thing he remembered was Mello…ranks…yelling…pain…and then nothing.

"Mello?" Matt croaked and the detective nodded.

"He's here as soon as classes end. He seems quite upset about your accident." L commented in that flat monotone of his. "Near visited too but I'm afraid Mello made it obvious he wasn't welcome."

"Mello stayed with me?" Yes Matt's mind was working a little slow but who could blame him?

"Yes in fact…" L looked over at the wall clock. "He should be here any minute."

Matt was shocked. Mello had visited him, had stayed by his side while he was in the infirmary? Wait. That would mean Mello cared right? Did Mello really care about him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Mello storming into the infirmary room and stomping straight to his bed. The blonde blinked when he saw that Matt was awake.

L unwrapped himself from the chair he was sitting in and left a sucker on the side table. "I hope you recover quickly Matt-kun."

Then they were alone and Mello started to tremble. His baby blue eyes started to sparkle before he threw himself at Matt and…hugged the redhead.

He actually hugged him.

"Matt do have any idea how scared I was? You weren't moving and I didn't know what to do and I am so, so sorry." Matt belatedly realized that Mello was crying. Mello, crying. Over him. Because of him. Because he was worried about _him_.

"Uh it's…okay Mell's. Don't cry." He told his friend and Mello released him with a sniff.

"I wasn't crying." He said putting on his macho man act. Matt inwardly rolled his eyes. Sure you weren't.

And just like that everything was fine again. They were still friends and Matt wasn't dead.

* * *

**Here I stand, won't turn back again.**

**Won't leave you, know how hard it's been**

**Hear me now, you will never be alone.**

* * *

"Where's all my stuff?" Matt asked as he looked at his bed, where his Pokémon blanket was supposed to be. He had finally been released from the infirmary after his more serious injuries had healed on the express orders to not overexert himself. Ha, like he did that a regular basis.

Mello looked grumpy as he tore into a chocolate bar.

"L had all your stuff moved to Near's room." Mello said angrily and Matt looked at him blankly.

"Why?" he asked and Mello snorted.

"Because I'm too dangerous of a roommate and Near provide a 'suitable safe environment' for you." Mello said mockingly as he fell back on his own bed.

The only thing of Matt's that remained in the room was the lime green bean-bag chair between their beds.

"Well that's bull—" Matt began but was interrupted.

"Matt, Roger asked me to bring you to your new room." Near said from the doorway. Mello glared at the albino which sheep-boy ignored as he looked at Matt.

Damn, Mello wasn't lying.

Once Matt was in his new room he loaded a new game into his PSP (his Gameboy was broken remember) but couldn't focus on his game. Near had gone asleep an hour ago but Matt new he wouldn't be able to.

Everything felt wrong. He didn't belong here, with Near. Sharing a room with Near. Yet here he was doing exactly that and he hated it. He had never hated anything in his life but right now he hated this room, Near, everything about this situation.

Turning off his game off he tossed the cover back and snuck toward the door.

"Good-bye Matt." Near murmered through the darkness as Matt left. Making his way through the halls until he reached Mello's room he walked in as quietly as possible. Mello was asleep, snoring lightly.

Curling up on the bean-bag chair Matt laid his head beside Mello's and closed his eyes.

For the first time he felt at home at Wammy's

**This fic was inspired by a song title from ginniirox. It's Paper Walls by Yellowcard. I know it's kind of hectic but I'm proud of how it turned out. Yay (!) three thousand, five hundred two words. Oh yeah!**

**Review!**


End file.
